theadventuretimepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Stretchy Powers
Stretchy Powers are the powers that Jake and Cake use to change the shape of their bodies. Jake has been seen to use a variety of Stretchy Powers. Jake claims that he thought he might have gotten them by rolling around in a mud puddle when he was still a pup, as stated in the episode, "The Witch's Garden," but Pendlton Ward stated on Formspring that this wasn't how he got his powers, and that Jake just "couldn't remember." With the many abilities that Dogs in this world all seem to possess, it is possible he was born with them and that the "rolling in the mud" excuse was just due to not knowing fully himself, or his own bad memory. Pen Ward also said that Jake doesn't know the full use of his powers because he was too lazy to use them fully until "The Limit." Jake can also grow his entire body to accommodate multiple riders, as seen in "Prisoners of Love," and shrink so that Finn can hold him and fit in his pocket, as seen in "It Came from the Nightosphere." Jake's also been shown to completely morph the shape of his body into various other structures (in the episode "Loyatly to the King," Jake makes an ear shield so he and Finn can get by the princesses, and in Return to the Nightosphere he changes shape to resemble a demon), harden/sharpen parts of his body (Beuatopia showed Jake transforming his hand into a pickaxe to pop one of the Lub Glubs' false pool-floaties), and many other general transformations that are usually applicable to the situation at hand. Notable forms Key Hand Key Hand is a unique ability that is only known to be used by Jake. Key Hand consists of Jake morphing his hand into the shape of a skeleton key. Since Jake is a magical dog, he is the only known person in the Land of Ooo who can do this. This is very helpful when trying to open doors, prison cells, gates, and other obstacles that require the use of a key. Key Hand is first seen in the episode "Prisoners of Love." Jake attempts to use Key Hand to free all the princesses who were locked in Ice King's jail cell. Ice King realizes that Key Hand was a threat and quickly flash-freezes Jake. In the episode "Dungeon," Finn tries to use Key Hand to open a locked door, but without Jake's stretchy powers, he only hurts his fingers. When he is reunited with Jake, both are trapped in a cage by the Guardian Angle. Jake morphs his hand to make Key Hand; however, Finn doesn't see any locks. So Jake morphs his other hand into "Lock Hand." So far, Jake has been seen to use the Key Hand twice and failed. In the game Legends of Ooo, Jake uses Key Hand so he and Finn could escape the ice dungeon after dressing up as a princess. This is the first time Jake is "seen" using Key Hand with any form of a successful result. Category:Ability